This invention is generally related to fluid dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to water barrels used for drinking water on construction sites.
Portable water barrels are frequently used by employees of telephone, power and construction crews when at remote locations. These persons have for years been forced to drink water from the "same ole barrels". Fresh water is usually dumped in each morning, but the inside of the container builds up potentially unhealthy layers. Very few of the barrels are ever closed, and the ones which are cleaned are not cleaned very well. Often this cleaning involves just a rinse using a garden hose; at some sites not even a hose is available. Sickness of some individuals has been attributed to unsanitary barrels.
Three types of barrels have generally been used: oak stave barrels; metal barrels; and more recently, plastic barrels with a hard and thick liner. All of these barrels are impossible to keep clean inside due to the permanent linings.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a water barrel having disposable linings for achieving sanitary drinking water. Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the drawings and description which follow.